


The Shadow

by NeonDreams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Death, Gen, I'm a horrible person, Why Did I Write This?, blame exhaustion, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange shadow comes over Night Vale that ends in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow

Carlos had grown accustomed to Night Vale over the years and Cecil was glad. He wanted his lover to feel comfortable in his home, even if it wasn’t always calm there. They had been together for five years now and life for them was simple. Cecil worked at the radio station and Carlos his lab. Then they would come home to each other and spend the time wrapped in each others arms.

Carlos didn’t mind Cecil’s third eyes are his sometimes tattoos, sometimes tentacles. Carlos loved it all, loved him and Cecil loved him back. But like all things, their happiness had to come to an end.

There had been dark shadows in the sky for days now, slowly moving towards them. Cecil had reported on them but not much had happened yet. The shadows were just now reaching the edges on the city after a week of being in the distance.

“The shadows have reached Night Vale after a week and so far it seems they are plain, ordinary-” Cecil paused as he got some new information. “This just in. It appears that any and all living being who steps under the shadow will drop dead immediately. No word yet on what causes the death. And now a word from our sponsor.” Cecil pulled his headphones off, letting them sit around his shoulders. He hoped Carlos was listening to the radio today. He had no way of contacting him otherwise. Carlos didn’t keep a phone in the lab and had his cell shut off.

“More on the shadows. It is a fact that anyone who steps under them will die. Please, stay indoors. Buildings seem to be keeping people safe for now, hoping it will pass through Night Vale soon.” Carlos sometimes turned the radio off or just forgot to turn it on in the first place. Cecil was growing anxious now.

“The shadows don’t seem to want anything. The Sheriff’s secret police have tried to ask it questions but nothing so far. It’s best to just stay inside, keep your pets and loved ones close and hope it will leave soon. And now, the weather.” Cecil couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his headphones down, ignored the grumbled from management and ran outside. He had to get to Carlos somehow and warn him. Just so he could be sure he was safe. With the shadow clear in his sights, Cecil raced to the labs, ducking under awnings and into buildings to stay away from the shadow. As he neared the labs, he could see Carlos stepping out, completely unawares. “Carlos!”

Carlos turned and beamed at Cecil. He raised a hand in greeting but it went still midair. His smile fell as he watched Cecil run towards him. He frowned and stepped out onto the street, _towards_ the shadow. “Cecil?”

Everything seemed to slow down. Carlos stopped in the street, the shadow neared him. Cecil tried to tell him to go back inside, to run but he was still too far away and the running was stealing his voice. Carlos took a step towards Cecil, worried now and- “NO!!!” He didn’t stop running, not caring that the shadow was going away, having done it’s job. Carlos lied limp on the ground and Cecil dropped to his knees next to him. “No, no. Carlos! My beautiful, perfect Carlos!” He pulled Carlos’ body into his arms, the scientist unresponsive to Cecil’s voice. “No please. Please don’t leave me. Not now, not yet. Please Carlos.” He sobbed into his lab coat, holding him tightly. “Please…”

Carlos didn’t respond.


End file.
